the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown in the Fourth NoHead Base
|conc= |next=*Attack on the Police Station *Operation: Purge |name=Showdown in the Fourth NoHead Base |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=31 July, 2019D.I.T. Interview |place=Fourth NoHead Base, New York City |result=*NoHead victory **Sebiscuits is initiated into the Order of the NoHeads **Operation: Purge is issued and the Second Police Purge begins |side1=S.M.S.B. *Police |side2=Order of the NoHeads |side3= |side4= ||forces1=*1 S.M.S.B. member **Paige *3 police officers **Katy Smith† **Caleb Hawkins† **Jason Williams† ||forces2=*1 NoHead Grandmaster **Mr. Stupid NoHead *1 S.M.S.B. member **Sebiscuits |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Mr. Stupid NoHead severely disfigured |casual2=*All three police officers slain *Paige loses her right hand |casual3= |casual4=}} Prelude Shortly after the Battle of the Wasp, S.M.S.B. trainee Sebiscuits had begun experiencing neglection and suspicion, and feared his Master, Baby Intelligence, no longer cared for him. Greatly disturbed by this, he told this to Intelligence, who replied that he still loved him as much as ever. He then instructed him to spy on Mr. Stupid NoHead and pretend to be his friend. Frustrated by this, Sebiscuits began the spying, and confided his fears to his new friend, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Shortly thereafter, NoHead invited Sebiscuits to a light show. While they sat in an invisible box, he told Sebiscuits that Baby Intelligence was conspiring against him, and through the S.M.S.B. Sebiscuits could never reach his full potential. Aware of Sebiscuits’ plight, NoHead planned on using this false revelation as bait to draw Sebiscuits to the dark side. NoHead offered to train Sebiscuits himself and help the baby see the full picture. Sebiscuits was torn between his desire to learn NoHead’s power and his opportunity to turn him in. He thought of killing NoHead on sight, but he could not bring himself to kill his friend. Leaving the performance, Sebiscuits quickly went to the MBH and informed Baby Intelligence that the NoHead base was in Palmyra, though he was greatly conflicted about doing so. They all mounted off to destroy the NoHeads. As the fight began, Baby Intelligence disabled an NBV vehicle and decided to ride it to the base, along with two others for his pupils. They arrived at the front gate, but the five robots that guarded the gates spotted them there and alerted the entire army to stop the S.M.S.B. The S.M.S.B. retaliated, drawing their weapons, acting on their powers, and fearlessly engaging the army. After they cleared the squad, Baby Intelligence led the others in the base itself. As the battle raged in the hangar, Paige left to find NoHead, and Sebiscuits followed. Baby Intelligence and the others fought on, and they made their way for the control room. Sebiscuits told Paige he was ready to help, but Paige refused it. Sensing his internal turmoil, Paige told Sebiscuits to return to the battle downstairs and advised him to spend time meditating upon his conflicted emotions. Paige then took a squad of police—the nervous Britney Smith, Caleb Hawkins, and Jason Williams — to arrest Mr. Stupid NoHead in his own office. Mr. Stupid NoHead had anticipated a showdown, and was well prepared for it; he sensed both the conflict of Sebiscuits in the meditation chamber as well as the approach of the strike force on board an airspeeder. When Paige and the police scattered the NoHeads’ guards beyond the office’s outer doors, the NoHead set up an alert so they could not ambush him. The quartet burst into NoHead’s private office, where Paige declared the villain was to die. In response, NoHead feigned surprise and returned their threat with a cold comeback. The Duel Accusing Paige and the police of threatening him, Mr. Stupid NoHead drew his sword and lunged at the group. Only knowing how to use a gun, Jason Williams was impaled by NoHead through the abdomen. Caleb Hawkins attempted to strike the Dark Lord from behind as Williams fell, but was cut down as NoHead swung around to face him. With two of the four heroes dead, NoHead immediately engaged Britney and Paige. Britney managed to fend off NoHead’s initial strikes due to her less reckless demeanor, but she was cut down mere seconds after the fall of her two compatriots. Her entire strike force dead, Paige was left to contend with might of the Dark Lord alone. Mr. Stupid NoHead drove Paige back along the corridor to his laboratory, where Paige rallied and parted contact before attacking roughly. Sensing NoHead’s incredible power, Paige realized that she had to abandon use of Soresu this time and give herself over to Vaapad, in order to survive. As their battle took them towards the center of the room, Sebiscuits’ borrowed airspeeder touched down outside. He had meditated on his tumultuous thoughts in the meditation chambers as Paige had advised him to do, and the baby felt as though he could not bear to let NoHead meet his death at the hands of Paige. As Sebiscuits sped through the halls of the NoHead base, NoHead unleashed a rapid series of unsuccessful attacks against Paige, and was driven back into the laboratory by Paige’s steady offensive march. For Paige was able to draw on the torrents of dark side energy emanating from her furious opponent like a heat sink. Using NoHead’s own power against him, Paige proved able to match the Dark Lord blow for blow, but realized that even her mastery of Vaapad would result only in an indefinite stalemate. Paige guided the battle across the office towards the bay window, which was quickly shattered by their missed attacks. As they moved out onto the wind-blown ledge, NoHead re-allocated some of his energy from the enhanced speed he was assailing Paige with to an enhanced grip on the permacrete. The duelists then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but NoHead’s slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Paige to end the bout with a swift kick to the villain’s abdomen. NoHead was thrown off balance, staggering back and dropping his sword as he flailed for balance before retreating against the window frame. Mr. Stupid NoHead had been defeated, and was now at Paige’s mercy, who held her blade to the NoHead’s throat. At that moment, Sebiscuits appeared, convinced that only the powers of the dark side could help him avenge the S.M.S.B. and find his true path. Sebiscuits' Intervention With the Dark Lord disarmed, Paige again declared that NoHead was to die. Sebiscuits saw the helpless villain cowering before Paige, and found himself unsure of which side to take. NoHead claimed the S.M.S.B. was in rebellion, while Paige countered, declaring the ultimate defeat of the NoHeads. In response, Mr. Stupid NoHead hurled a torrent of lightning at the mutant; Paige just barely managed to catch the lightning on her sword. She then threw NoHead into a torture machine. The systems activated and began to torture NoHead. The current flowed through NoHead, injuring him and deforming his face hideously. He called out to Sebiscuits for help while Paige pleaded with him not to trust the criminal. The needles, blades, and electrical currents continued to ravage the villain’s body, and Sebiscuits’ conflict reached its peak as he watched his friend suffer. Eventually, the machine subsided to leave NoHead pretending to be exhausted and frail, lying on the floor. The villain began begging for mercy, and claimed he was too weak to continue fighting. After Mr. Stupid NoHead ceased his attack, Paige announced that she was ready to eliminate the Dark Lord once and for all. For, having just experienced first hand the true, terrifying depth of NoHead’s power, Paige now saw him as too great a threat to be kept alive. Sebiscuits pleaded with her to spare NoHead, stating that the best course of action was for NoHead to stand trial, but Paige refused, believing that NoHead would deploy mind control to backfire this. Sebiscuits further pressed that NoHead was not as evil as he seemed, and that killing him in cold blood was not the S.M.S.B.’s way. But Paige raised her blade to deliver the killing blow, and Sebiscuits, reacting in a moment of despair, cut off the unsuspecting Paige’s sword hand. Seeing this, NoHead immediately ceased feigning weakness and unleashed a withering barrage of lightning at the helpless mutant. After torturing her for a few moments, NoHead slammed Paige out of the broken window. Unbeknownst to him, Baby Intelligence picked her up before she could fall very far, and she survived as a result. Sebiscuits had not realized that Mr. Stupid NoHead was going to kill Paige and fell to his knees in shock at his unwitting participation in the girl’s apparent murder. NoHead congratulated him, telling Sebiscuits that he was fulfilling his destiny and that he would help him find the secrets to killing Baby Intelligence. The Dark Lord then admitted in a round-about way that the S.M.S.B. was powerful and undefeated, revealing he did not actually know how to avenge the S.M.S.B. Inwardly, Sebiscuits was surprised and enraged by the deception. He then realized that his new master had been manipulating him and the NoHead War since the beginning. However, though his loyalty to the S.M.S.B. lingered somewhat, he believed that his role in Paige’s supposed death precluded any chance of his returning to them. Furthermore, though NoHead had admitted not knowing Baby Intelligence’s weakspot, he believed that joining the Dark Lord was still his best chance to find his destiny. He resigned himself to his fate and knelt before NoHead, swearing an oath to be his apprentice. While he hoped that he and NoHead could discover the secret of immortality together, Sebiscuits no longer saw his new master as a friend worth defending. Now, the man was merely a necessary evil worth tolerating until the time was right to take his place. Strangely, NoHead lied to Sebiscuits about his inability to stop the S.M.S.B., as he was already crafting a superlaser to blow up the MBH in an instant. His reasons for lying to Sebiscuits are unclear. Aftermath Though horrified at what he had done, and what he was becoming, Sebiscuits knew there was no turning back from his dark path, so he pledged to Mr. Stupid NoHead that he would do whatever NoHead asked in return for his friendship. NoHead then tasked him with the sterilization of the police station. Furthermore, to every Human Replica he had made previously, NoHead issued Operation: Purge; the Replicas were ordered to eliminate any police they found, and marked all police as number one public enemies. Operation: Purge had begun. Sebiscuits stormed the police station, leading the robot army, and proceeded to kill nearly every police within its walls. The station was set ablaze and reduced to ruins while all of New York City watched. Shortly thereafter, NoHead began the next step of reforming the NoHead Empire. With Paige’s death, some, such as Jade, believed the force field technique was lost. This was untrue, however. List of People Involved Light Side *Paige *Katy Smith *Jason Williams *Caleb Hawkins Dark Side *Mr. Stupid NoHead *Sebiscuits Appearances * * Notes and References Category:Events Category:Duels Category:2019 events Category:Attack on the NoHead Base